


When the heart calls

by Alecair



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal, Angst, Camera guy!Gladio, Camera guy!Prompto, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Pornstar!Ignis, Pornstar!Noctis, Smut, will add more tags as I write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecair/pseuds/Alecair
Summary: Ignis is a pornstar and Avery is the magazine journalist determined to write a good story on the porn industry. Things are turned upside down as Ignis and Avery find their way to each other, time and time again.





	When the heart calls

Silent gasps fill the room, a male around the age of 22 slowly strokes himself, laying on his side on his bed, headphone are in his ears as he watches a gay porn on his laptop. The man on his screen, Ignis Scientia, a.k.a the hottest man alive, to him, at least, pounds into his costar, seemingly with precision. The 22 year old turns over and reaches for a bottle of lube. His cock feels the sudden loss of his hand as it twitches gleefully. He pops the cap on the lube and coats his vibrator with it. His breath hitches upon sliding it into his twitching hole and he presses the on button just after insertion.  
  
“H-hah...fuck…” he moves the vibrator around in his ass, attempting to locate his prostate. He suddenly makes a loud noise and throws his other hand around his cock, his caramel brown eyes rolling back as he hits his prostate. He can’t help but imagine Ignis whispering into his ear.

  
“Avery, cum for me.” a loud groan sounds as he imagines Ignis’ accent, his breath shallow. Avery strokes himself faster, his other hand erratically hitting his prostate with the vibrator. His hips slightly rise off the bed, violently shaking as he rides out his dry orgasm.

“Fuck…!” Avery grunts, ejaculating into his hand.

He lazily tosses his vibrator to the side and wipes his hands on the sheets. “Ew…” he turns toward his laptop and closes it, pulling out his headphones before he dozes off to sleep.

  
Several alarms blares throughout the room. Avery quickly rolls out of bed and onto the floor, sloppily dressing himself. He tries to stand up but trips himself trying to put socks on. Avery runs to the bathroom, almost tripping over a trinket he left lying around the night prior. Hastily, he squeezes toothpaste onto his toothbrush and brushes his teeth without delay. He hurries to rinse his toothbrush and throws it in the sink. Running to his front door, he picks up his shoes and attempts to shove them onto his feet, whilst hopping toward his wallet and keys. Once he has them, he races out the door, staring at the spot on his wrist where his watch should be.

  
“Shit.” he swears. He’s forgotten his watch and there’s no time to grab it. Avery slides into his car, jamming the key into the ignition. He looks at the clock in his car after he’s started it. It’s a few minutes ahead, but he knows he has less than 20 minutes to get to his destination and be on time.

  
“If I take the backroads, I should be fine.” he says and pulls out of the car port. Avery arrives with seconds to spare. He’s interviewing someone for an article for the publishing firm he works for, so he quickly checks his hair in the mirror at the front desk and straightens his brown hair into place.

  
“I take it you’re mr. Rhodes.” Avery knows that voice, it’s not one he’ll likely forget. Especially since he touched himself the night prior, to the owner of that magnificent, glorious voice.

  
“Just Avery is fine.” his voice cracks and he turns to face him. Avery coughs and pretends that hadn’t happened. “Nice to meet you mr. Scientia.” he extends a hand for him to shake.

  
“That’s a first.” Ignis grasps his hand firmly and shakes it.

“I’m sorry, what’s a first?”

  
“Being formally addressed. Typically, I hear degrading remarks aimed at me and my career path.”

Avery frowns. “But, you work so hard.” he assumes there’s much more that happens behind the scenes than people were aware of.

  
“The only thing people see, is that I’ve got my penis in another man’s arse” Ignis smiles to himself, a bit happy someone recognizes his hard work.

They move to another room to start the interview. “So, mr. Ign-” Ignis cuts him off.

  
“Just Ignis, if you would please. It’s a little off putting to hear the prefix being added to my name.” he says, taking a seat on a leather chair. Ignis motions to the seat across from his.

  
“Alright, so Ignis,” he starts, crossing his legs and setting a notepad on his lap. “What got you interested in the porn industry?”

  
Ignis takes a moment to think and for that moment, he can't remember why he’d even started, “It was a dare.” he jests.

  
Avery’s pen pauses above the paper and he looks up at him incredulously. “Really?” he asks with disbelief.

  
Ignis covers his mouth, hiding a chuckle. He almost can’t believe this man is serious. “No, The real reason is actually quite boring, really. I figured it was an easy way to make money. Turns out, it’s not as easy as one may think.” he says after placing his hand back into his lap.

  
“How so?” Avery brushes off Ignis’ previous jest.

  
"How...how do you keep it up as long as you do?"Avery asks, unsure if he's asking for the sake of his own curiosity, for the magazine, or both.

  
"I don't." Ignis replies. "At least not with sheer willpower. There are many times I have to take Viagra multiple times during a shoot to keep it up."

  
"Is your dick okay?!" Avery blurts. He realizes he's asked something weird and quickly tries to rectify the situation. "Are you okay...?" he asks a little quieter.

  
Ignis lets out a hearty laugh. “Yes, I am fine.I can also assure you that my penis is highly functional.”

Avery’s ears go red and his cheeks flush. “Good, good. So, umm, do you have a favorite type of scene that you like to do?”

  
Ignis folds his arms and looks up in thought. Do I even have a favorite scene, he wonders. “Perhaps,” he starts. “the scenes with a bit of sensation play I guess.”

  
Avery swallows hard. He’s watched enough of Ignis’ videos to know the look in his eyes during sensation play. Keep it professional Avery. Focus on your job. “How long- excuse me, how many hours do you put into each video?”

  
“Anywhere from five hours all the way up to twelve, depending on how many takes they need to do to get it right.”

  
Avery’s eyes are as wide as saucers and he almost forgets to write Ignis’ answer down. How much Viagra is that? “Oh, wow.” he says as he tries to think of anymore questions. Usually he’s given a set list of questions to ask, so at the moment he’s stumped. “I uh, think that’s all I have…”he says, a bit disappointed in himself.

  
“May I borrow that a moment?” Ignis gestures toward his notepad and pen.

  
Avery raises a brow and hands them over.

  
Ignis neatly scrawls on the paper with his elegant, cursive handwriting. “In case you have any other questions, you may call me.” he hands the notepad and pen back to Avery, smirking as he watches him gape in disbelief. He stands up, Avery following suit, and shakes his hand.

  
“Thank you for your time.” Avery says, before turning on his heel and exiting the building.

  
“Don’t we have people for that?” a hand is placed at Ignis’ shoulder.

  
“Possibly.” Ignis pushes his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. “Are you perhaps thinking I have ulterior motives Noct?”

  
“Whatever.” Noct waves him off and plops himself onto a couch. “Didn’t know that was your type.”

  
“I don’t think I have one.”


End file.
